The Rescue
by Niagara14301
Summary: "The Rescue" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Sofia and Lucinda are called back to the alternate universe Enchancia.


The Rescue - a Sofia the First fanfic

**The Rescue**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place one day after "Changes". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for not only for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character, but also for providing some useful ideas and dialog that went into this story.

**Chapter One**

At the alternate universe Enchancia Castle, a teenage Queen Amber and a twelve-year-old Princess Cayley were sitting in the royal study. Suddenly, a red-tailed hawk and a crow appeared in the window of the study. Cayley saw the birds and alerted Amber. The birds then circled the room and transformed into who we know as Scarlet and Colette. The two magical mistresses went in front of Amber and Cayley.

"Queen Amber, Cayley" Scarlet said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the Scarlet Warrior. You've heard of me, no?"

"Yes we have Scarlet." Cayley said.

"I'm a Princess, but there is no Queen in Cinnabar, the kingdom where I come from. I prefer to be known as a Princess due to my eternal youth" Scarlet said.

"And my name is Colette of the Umbra Witches, Scarlet's partner in justice" Colette started. "We have news to tell you about your sister, Sofia".

"How did she become evil?" Amber asked Scarlet, with Amber bowing her head in sadness. Scarlet comforted Amber by putting her hand on Amber's shoulder. Scarlet took off her mask to show her regret. When her mask was removed, she was revealed to have flawless skin. No dark circles at all under her eyes, despite that Scarlet's work never ends.

"That wasn't Sofia you were talking to. That was a magical duplicate of her created by the evil fairy named Nettle. The real Sofia is being held prisoner at Nettle's palace" Scarlet said.

"Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed with a mix of horror and happiness. Amber then looked at the Amulet of Avalor that was was wearing. "Is this the real Amulet of Avalor?" Amber asked Scarlet.

"No" Scarlet answered. "But it's an exact duplicate of Sofia's amulet. It has the same properties as Sofia's and is just as powerful. That's how it was able to call forth the Amulet of Tlara for Cayley". Scarlet then looked at the amulet that Amber was wearing. "May I see that for a moment?"

"Of course, Scarlet" Amber said as she handed the amulet to Scarlet.

Scarlet focused her magic on the amulet, and the amulet's gem stone turned from blue to a dark green. Scarlet then handed it back to Amber.

"Now it is truly your amulet" Scarlet said. "From this point forward, it shall now be known as the Amulet of Enchancia".

"Thank you" Amber said as she put on the amulet. "And now, how do we go about rescuing Sofia?"

"We'll need help" Scarlet said while clutching her own amulet which had a scarlet gem stone. "And here comes two people now".

From out of thin air appeared, from our universe, an eighteen-year-old Princess Sofia and an eighteen-year-old Princess Lucinda.

"My God!" Sofia from our universe exclaimed. "Is it true, Scarlet? The evil Queen Sofia was a duplicate, and the real Sofia is alive?"

"Yes" Scarlet answered.

Lucinda from our universe gasped in shock, then regained her composure. "We have to rescue her".

"And we will" Colette said. "But we'll need more help that just you, your sister, myself, and Scarlet".

"Count me in" Amber said. "My sister is alive, and I'll move heaven and earth to get her back".

"You can count on me as well" Cayley spoke up.

"That's a good start" Scarlet said. "But we'll need others as well, as many as we can get".

"Those who were with the resistance will want to help" Amber pointed out.

"That will give us numbers" Scarlet said. "But there are two other people who can help as well".

Scarlet again clutched her amulet. Suddenly, two women in their twenties appeared.

"These are Princesses Sonia and Lindsey from a 21st Century Enchancia" Scarlet started. Scarlet then looked at Sofia and Lucinda from our universe. "Sofia, Lucinda - Sonia and Lindsey are from your universe, and are your descendants. They are also Power Rangers".

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda" Sonia smiled.

"It's a great honor to be working with you" Lindsey smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at Sonia and Lindsey, and noticed that Sonia was wearing the Amulet of Avalor, and that Lindsey was wearing the Amulet of Tlara.

"So, you'll be the two who will wear our amulets in the future" Sofia remarked.

"Yes" Lindsey said.

Suddenly, a guard raced into the study.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Two strange vehicles have appeared out of nowhere" the guard started. "The vehicles are in the courtyard".

"Ah!" Sonia remarked while looking at Scarlet. "You brought our Veritech fighters along. Excellent!"

Everybody walked out into the courtyard to see two tan 21st Century jet fighters parked there.

"I guess we're ready" Colette smiled.

**Chapter Two**

Later that day at the alternate universe Enchancia Castle, people had gathered to take part in the rescue of the alternate universe Sofia. Within the hour, those taking part in the rescue left Enchancia Castle heading for Nettle's palace.

A few hours later, at Nettle's palace, an alternate universe Miss Nettle walked down a hallway until she came to a holding cell. Nettle then looked into the holding cell and saw the alternate universe Sofia laying on the floor, being under the effect of a powerful sleeping spell.

"Well, the plan to control Enchancia went to hell in a hand basket" Nettle thought to herself.

Outside of Nettle's palace, the rescue party from Enchancia Castle was ready to strike. Scarlet brought out a communicator which Sonia and Lindsey had lent to her.

"We're in position" Scarlet spoke into the communicator.

"Understood" Sonia replied. "We're coming in".

In the air, Sonia and Lindsey were flying their Veritech fighters.

"Well, this is it" Sonia radioed to Lindsey. "Want to do the honors?"

"My pleasure" Lindsey radioed back. "Going to guardian mode".

Lindsey pulled a small lever on her fighter's control panel, and the fighter suddenly converted into a half jet fighter/half robot vehicle complete with robot arms and hands. One of the robot hands was holding a large gun. Lindsay then landed her fighter with a loud thud just outside the front gate of Nettle's palace. The guards at the palace were taken completely off guard. At that same moment, Lindsay fired the large gun attached to one of the robot hands of her fighter at the front gate. The gate blew apart in a million pieces.

As Nettle's guards started running toward Lindsay's fighter, Sonia flew her fighter straight at the guards while firing her nose mounter laser guns. As the guards quickly fled, Sonia landed her fighter, jumped out, and ran over to Lindsay who was already standing next to her fighter. At that same moment, the rescue party from Enchancia Castle raced up.

"Lets go!" Scarlet ordered.

Sonia, Lindsay, Scarlet, and the rest of the rescue party ran onto the palace grounds and quickly encountered some additional guards who emerged from inside the palace.

"Time to morph" Sonia said to Lindsay.

"Right with you" Lindsay replied.

Sonia and Lindsay touched their electronic wrist bands and quickly transformed into their Power Ranger battle gear, complete with battle pistols, battle armor, and protective helmets.

The bulk of the rescue party fought with the guards. Meanwhile, Scarlet, Colette, Amber, Cayley, Sonia, and Lindsay, along with Sofia and Lucinda from our universe, ran into the palace. The group quickly came to a large opened indoor area where they were suddenly surrounded by Nettle's plant monsters.

Scarlet glared and ignited two fireballs in her hands to show she was ready. Colette smirked and adjusted her glasses. Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Cayley bought out their wands, while Sonia and Lindsay pulled out their battle pistols.

They broke and Scarlet showed no mercy in the fight at all. She flew through the air and rained down dozens of fireballs. They hit the monsters and weakened them. Scarlet landed on her feet while water rose up around her. Scarlet then turned the water into icicles and snapped her fingers, sending the icicles at the monsters. She finished them off with a few even more powerful fireball blasts.

Colette aimlessly walked through the monsters she was fighting. Using her advanced witch powers, Colette slowed down time around her. Colette then pulled out two pistols and, one by one, took out the monsters around her.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and Cayley fired their wands at the monsters around them, taking the monsters out. Sonia and Lindsay used their battle pistols to finish off the remaining monsters.

With Nettle's plant monsters out of the way, Scarlet, Colette, Amber, Cayley, Sonia, and Lindsay, along with Sofia and Lucinda from our universe, made their way further into the palace. Soon, the group reached the holding cell where the alternate universe Sofia was, still under the effect of a powerful sleeping spell.

"We have to get her out of there!" Amber exclaimed.

"No problem" Sonia replied as she raised her battle pistol at the cell door. Sonia then fired her pistol, and the cell door blew open. Everybody then rushed into the cell.

"Sofia! Sofia!" Amber yelled as she tried to wake the alternate universe Sofia up.

"She's a under a powerful sleeping spell" Scarlet remarked. "It will take time to bring her out of it".

"Let's get her out of here" Amber said.

"Oh, nobody is going anywhere" a female voice came from behind them. It was the alternate universe Miss Nettle.

"We'll see about that!" Scarlet exclaimed.

Scarlet and Nettle then started engaging in a fierce magical fight, but Nettle was too powerful. Amber and Cayley, along with Sofia and Lucinda from our universe, pulled out their wands and started firing at Nettle. Again, Nettle was too powerful, fighting off the attack with a powerful magical force field.

"Time for us to join in" Sonia said to Lindsay as Sonia pulled out a wand of her own.

"Let's do it!" Lindsay responded as she too pulled out a wand.

Everybody then fired on Nettle, but again Nettle fought off the attack with a magical force field.

"I may be able to bring down her force field" Scarlet whispered to Lucinda. "But she'll still be able to use her other magical abilities".

"If you can bring down her force field, I can take care of her powers" Lucinda whispered back. "But it will mean breaking a promise I made to myself a long time ago".

"Sometimes a promise has to be broken for the greater good" Scarlet whispered.

At that point, everybody fired on Nettle once again. As Nettle's force field held, water rose up around Scarlet. Pointing her finger at Nettle's force field, Scarlet washed the water against the force field, then turned the water to ice. The ice coated force field became too much for Nettle to handle, forcing Nettle to lower her force field as sheets of ice landed on the floor.

Before Nettle could react, Lucinda pointed her wand at Nettle and shouted "HEX!". A beam of magical energy hit Nettle dead on. Nettle suddenly grew to human size as the wings on her back disappeared. Then, Nettle fell to the floor.

"What ... did ... you do?!" Nettle exclaimed.

"Hexed you" Lucinda answered. "Changed you into a human ... with no magical abilities".

"Miss Nettle" Amber started. "I'm placing you under arrest for crimes against Enchancia".

At that point, Sonia and Lindsay walked over with their battle pistols drawn.

"Get up!" Sonia ordered Nettle. "Move!". Sonia and Lindsay then marched Nettle out to a wagon waiting just outside of Nettle's palace.

Scarlet and Colette picked up the unconscious alternate universe Sofia.

"We'll need to get her back to Enchancia Castle" Scarlet said. "I can undo the spell she is under, but it will take time".

**Chapter Three**

The next day at the alternate universe Enchancia Castle, the alternate universe Sofia slowly woke up in her bedroom.

"Oh, thank God!" Amber exclaimed with happiness. "Your awake!"

"What ... happened, Amber?" the alternate universe Sofia wanted to know.

"It's a long story, Sofia" Amber started. "But I have to warn you ... it's very sad".

"Just tell me" the alternate universe Sofia said.

"Okay ..." Amber started.

At that moment, everybody else was waiting in the room attached to alternate universe Sofia's bedroom. Suddenly, they heard a loud cry come from the bedroom.

"Nooooo!" alternate universe Sofia cried out in grief.

Amber held Sofia for the longest time as Sofia sobbed over the loss for her mother, father, brother, and one of her best friends.

A few hours later, a special celebration dinner was held in the ballroom.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Sofia of Enchancia" Baileywick announced as the alternate universe Sofia entered the room.

As the alternate universe Sofia entered the room, everybody clapped, happy to see that Sofia was safe and sound.

"I don't deserve this" Sofia thought as everybody clapped. "If I hadn't been captured in the first place, none of this would have happened".

The next afternoon, the alternate universe Sofia met with Amber in the royal study.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay, Sofia?" Amber pleaded.

"I'm sorry Amber, but I have to do this" Sofia started. "Scarlet has offered me a place at Cinnabar with her team of warriors."

"If your leaving because you think people will blame you for what happened, nothing could be further from the truth" Amber said.

I know, Amber" Sofia smiled. "But I can't allow anything like this to happen again. Being a part of Scarlet's team will allow me to do that".

"I'll miss you" Amber said as she hugged Sofia.

"I'll miss you, too" Sofia said. "But I'm happy to know that Enchancia is in your very capable hands. You'll make a fine Queen".

Amber and Sofia walked out of the royal study where Scarlet, Colette, Sonia, Lindsay, plus Sofia and Lucinda from our universe were waiting.

"Well, time to send you four back" Scarlet started as she looked at Sonia, Lindsay, plus Sofia and Lucinda from our universe. Scarlet then turned to Sonia and Lindsay. "I've already sent your Veritech fighters back".

The alternate universe Sofia walked over to Sonia and Lindsay. "Thank you for helping to rescue me" Sofia said as she hugged Sonia and Lindsay.

"Our pleasure, Princess" Sonia smiled.

Sonia and Lindsay took a step back, then disappeared. The alternate universe Sofia then walked over to Sofia and Lucinda from our universe.

"I want to thank you both for helping to rescue me" the alternate universe Sofia said to Sofia and Lucinda from our universe.

"Your welcome" Sofia from our universe smiled.

The alternate universe Sofia then turned to Lucinda and smiled. "I'm happy to know your alive somewhere".

The alternate universe Sofia then hugged Sofia and Lucinda from our universe. Sofia and Lucinda from our universe then took a step back, and disappeared.

"Ready?" Scarlet asked the alternate universe Sofia.

"I'm ready" Sofia answered as she walked over and stood between Scarlet and Colette. Scarlet, Colette, and Sofia then disappeared.

In time, the alternate universe Sofia became one of Scarlet's finest warriors, and was known by the name of Indigo because she wore a dark blue-violet version of Scarlet's outfit.

Meanwhile, back in our universe, it was night in Enchancia Castle, and a teenage Princess Amber was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Suddenly, Amber felt a presence in the room. Amber turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

"I think Sofia and Lucinda are in Sofia's room" Amber started.

"I'm here to see you, Amber" Scarlet smiled.

"Me?" Amber asked.

"I have something for you" Scarlet said as she reached into a pouch on her belt. Scarlet then brought out a heart shaped amulet with a dark green gem stone. "This is for you, Amber" Scarlet said as she handed the amulet to Amber.

"Thank you, Scarlet" Amber smiled as she took the amulet from Scarlet.

"That amulet is known as the Heart of Milledtion" Scarlet started. "It has the same magical properties as Sofia and Lucinda's amulets. Your amulet will allow you to summon a Princess if you need help, and it will connect you with Sofia and Lucinda if you need to get a hold of them using telepathy. It will also give you other gifts over time based on good deeds you perform. It is, however, also a bit different from Sofia and Lucinda's amulets".

"Different?" Amber asked.

"As you can see, it is designed in a different style" Scarlet started. "But it is also different because it has a specialty ability unique to your amulet. Do you remember when you were a child and you used magic crystals to create a butterfly costume that actually allowed you to fly?"

"Yes" Amber answered.

"Your amulet will allow you to change into that form when needed, and change back again afterward" Scarlet said. "You never know when such a skill might come in handy".

"I thank you very much for the amulet, Scarlet" Amber said. "But are you sure I'm worthy?"

"Your very much worthy" Scarlet smiled. "I've been watching you for a while now, and you've grown into a fine young woman who very much deserves to have such an amulet". Scarlet then clapped her hands and disappeared.

Amber looked at her new amulet and smiled. She had been very close to Sofia and Lucinda, and her amulet would bring the three of them even closer. The thought made Amber very happy.

**Background Notes**

The character of Colette is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta".

Sonia and Lindsay's Veritech jet fighters are borrowed from "Robotech". Specifically, Sonia and Lindsay's Veritech jet fighters would be exactly like the VF-1 Valkyrie fighters seen in "Robotech".

Sonia and Lindsey's specific Power Ranger assignments are being in joint command of Torchwood Enchancia. The Rangers had inherited what was left of Torchwood a number of years back, and the Rangers turned Torchwood into a paranormal investigation wing. Torchwood was also charged with monitoring rift points on Earth. Enchancia in the 21st Century has it's own rift point, which is why Torchwood Enchancia was established in the first place. Torchwood was originally seen in "Doctor Who", and then generated it's own spinoff tv series later on.

The idea for the shape of Princess Amber's Heart of Milledtion amulet was inspired by the Heart of the Ocean neckless worn by Rose Dawson in "Titanic".


End file.
